razfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Charter
Set out here are the Laws of Raz, ratified and approved by the Four Elders. GENERAL RULES OF BEHAVIOR 1a. Incest will not be tolerated. Incest is defined as: a. Two persons of the same blood lineage; b. Two persons belonging to same Clan or House by marriage 1b. Any persons found to be in commission of incest will be removed, without appeal, from your House or Clan. 2a. We ask that you please be active in the family, active meaning: a. Regularly attending in Realms you are affiliated with b. Contributing to the ongoing plot (not being a "room node" or parking) 2b. If for any reason you will be absent for a period longer than a day, you will let the leader of your Clan or House know, either by message or in person. 2c. If a member has been inactive or absent for one (1) month without notification, a message will be sent to that member, asking for a reply within 2 weeks. After said period, the member will be removed; this can be appealed by speaking to the Elder in contol of your Realm. 3a. We will not bring drama or undue strife into our Clan, House or Realm. This includes: a. Family infighting b. Fighting with a significant other c. Inter-clan issues 3b. The punishments for breaking said are as follows: a. First Offense: Verbal Warning b. Second Offense: Written Warning, given 2 weeks to straighten out. c. Third Offense: Removal from Clan or House. 4a. Show respect, and honor your Realm, at all times. This includes when we are not in a room controlled by Raz; outside our walls, we represent the Empire and must show it in a positive light. 4b. The punishments for breaking said are as follows: a. First Offense: Verbal Warning b. Second Offense: Written Warning, given 2 weeks to straighten out. c. Third Offense: Removal from Clan or House. 5. We will not kill those within our Empire. A "kill" is defined as: a. A well defined, clearly thought out text post containing all necessary steps to perform said action, in one or more posts. 5b. Exceptions to this rule are: a. Executioners in performance of their sanctioned duty b. Guards and Dark Watchmen in performance of their duty to protect, with shown due cause. 5c. Any members not covered in 5b who are found to have broken this law will be immediately removed from Clan, House and Empire, with no option for appeal. LAWS PERTINENT TO THE DARK WATCH 6a. No less than two (2) and no more than three (3) Dark Watchmen, if membership allows, will be stationed in each major room, herein described as: a. throne room b. capitol c. meeting room 6b. Any room can be designated a "major room", provided it: a. Provides an invaluable service to the Empire b. Is the home room of a character deemed "indispensable" 7a. Dark Watchmen are considered protected from room parking rules; as they are there only to keep the peace, they are expected only to keep an eye out and act if needed, however they are not forbidden to participate. 7b. If a Dark Watchman is booted for parking, standard procedure for discipline (three strikes) will apply. 8a. A Dark Watchman will not be removed from a room without great cause, including but not limited to: a. failing to act b. causing a disturbance c. acting in a manner unbefitting his/her position 8b. Removal without reason will be cause for conduct investigation; refusal to cooperate will be handled at the discretion of the Elders. 8c. A Watchman found to have been removed for reason will be handled at the discretion of the Lord Commander. REGARDING THE ADDITION OF NEW MEMBERS 9a. Any new member, of any class, Clan or House, must be approved by, if possible, the full Elder Council, and if not, what Elders may be available. If there are no other Elders available, the matter is to be considered shelved until further action is possible. 9b, "Force-adding", or the addition of new members without following the above, is not permitted and will be handled at the discretion of the uninvolved Elders. 10a. "Interview poaching", that is, attempting to push a potential member that is interviewing for another Clan, is not permitted for any reason. 10b. Any witnessed and proven cases of said will be handled at the discretion of the uninvolved Elders. Category:Rules